Splitface
Splitface is a Mouth/Spirit Stealing themed Nighlok who can steal people's spirits and if people don't return their souls until the sunset, they will disappear forever. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Team Spirit". Biography Splitface is one of Nighloks. He possesses the abilty to steal spirits of people and if people don't return their souls until the sunset, they will disappear forever. In the sixteenth episode Splitface arrived at the Junk of Master Xandred and offered Octoroo and Dayu to increase level of Sanzu River by stealing people's souls and making their loved ones cry. Splitface attacked Panorama City and stole souls of office workers. Then he encountered Power Rangers. Splitface wielded sword in battle, could fire energy blasts, separate his body on balls, which he was made of and attack enemies in this state. During the battle he stole soul of Emily. Splitface told rangers that only by defeating him they could return souls of people and their fellow friend, but he will return to the Underworld and they will never defeat him. Samurai Rangers again tried to battle him, but unsucessfully. During the battle Antonio marked the monster with a Claw Symbol, which allowed them to reach monster. Splitface left and returned to the Underworld on the junk and told his fellow Nighloks that soon Sanzu River will increase, as people, whose souls he stole, will die and their loved ones will cry for them. However Antonio found a way to summon Splitface back to the human world. Due to mark of Claw Zord on the monster, Antonio could dragg the villain like a magnet. Rangers used powers of their symbols and activated Claw Zord, who dragged Splitface to the human world like a magnet. Splitface was surprised by his teleportation and again battled heroes. Now he couldn't separate his body and rangers used their weapons and battled him. Villain was destroyed by Fire Smasher . Then he returned as Mega Monster and Antonio formed Claw Battlezord and battled the villain. After Antonio gained upper hand, Splitface summoned giant Moogers, but Antonio attacked them with Claw Disks. Then Antonio transformed zord into Claw Battlezord East. Then Gold Samurai Ranger transformed Megazord into Claw Battlezord West. Antonio battled Moogers, but he was hard, so Jayden, Kevin and Mike summoned their Zords, forming Samurai Battle Wing and defeated Moogers. Then Antonio transformed his Zord into Claw Battlezord South and defeated Moogers. Then Gold Ranger batlled Splitface and used his double katana to injure monster and then Splitface was destroyed by the final strike of Claw Battlezord East. After his death, all of the spirit's he stole were returned. Splitface later attended a Halloween party at the Nighlok Heaven where he recounts his battles with the Samurai Ranger. Personality Splitface was villainous, sadistic and ruthless Nighlok, who enjoyed his job kidnapping souls of people and eating them. He considered himself a gourmat of eating souls. Despite his villainous nature, he was revealed to be a coward as he feared to loose the rangers. Powers And Abilities * Soul Stealing: '''He can steal people’s souls, and if they dont get them back by sunset, they will never wake up. * '''Body Swarm: '''Splitface can turn into many floating balls with mouthed on them, the ones on his body, and can use them to rapidly attack his enemies. After he was marked by Antonio, the body swarm wouldn’t work. * '''Energy Blasts Arsenal * Sword: 'Splitface wields a sword for battle. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Splitface is voiced by Simon McKinney. Notes * His voice is very similar, if not the same, as Arachnitor’s because they are both voiced by the same voice actor. * He is very similar to Nojoke from Megaforce, both are voiced by Simon McKinney, and both take people in yellow orbs, also, if the orbs aren’t given back by sunset, all the people will die. Appearances * Power Rangers Samurai **'Episode 16: Team Spirit **'Halloween Special:' Party Monsters See Also Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Monsters Category:Nighloks